Various components of upholstered furniture items may be covered in a number of materials, via multiple methods of attachment. In some instances, a basecover may be applied to a deckboard of an upholstered furniture item using staples, thereby making the cover non-removable and/or difficult to remove. Such basecover devices may prove challenging during product customization, either in a retail environment or a home setting, as the basecover is not intended to be removed and/or exchanged to create a different appearance.